


Der verschwundene Drache

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Kuscheln, M/M, Romantik, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Newt hat seinen neuen Feuerdrachen verloren und sucht ihn verzweifelt. Er findet ihn an einem Ort, an dem er allein nicht geschaut hätte.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Series: Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558429
Kudos: 4





	Der verschwundene Drache

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo zusammen,   
> ich schreibe wieder :D Ich habe beschlossen, meine lange Abwesenheit mit 24 Kurzgeschichten wieder gutzumachen.  
> Ich habe mir Gedanken zu den Themen gemacht und habe eine weitere Prompt-Challenge angefangen. Jedes Kapitel steht unter dem Thema von 3 verschiedenen Begriffen. Diese drei Begriffe müssen in der Geschichte vorkommen. Das hat mir geholfen, mal Neues zu schreiben und da sind ein paar sehr schöne Dinge dabei heraus gekommen.   
> Damit ihr beim Lesen nicht durcheinander kommt, schreibe ich hier in den oberen Teil der Geschichte einige relevante Punkte (das Prompt und Setting während des Oneshots). Die generelle Stimmung (kuschelig / gruselig / etc.) entnehmt ihr bitte den Tags. Warnungen schreibe ich noch mal separat in die Notizen am Anfang.
> 
> 01\. Dezember:  
> Prompt: Feuerwerk, eine kaputte Uhr, French Toast   
> Setting: Newt und Percival leben zusammen, vergleichbar mit der "Panther's Fangs"-Fanfiktion

“Ganz ruhig, ganz ruhig. Mama ist da”, versuchte Newt, die kleinen Feuerdrachen zu beruhigen, die wild in ihrem Gehege umherflogen und dabei Blumen und Blätter in Brand steckten. Vor seinen Augen explodierten Sterne, wann immer einer der Drachen an ihm vorbeischoss und dabei seine Funken umherstieben ließ. Er seufzte und zog den Kopf ein, als Emily tief über ihn hinweg flog, einen Feuerschweif hinter sich herziehend. “Beruhige dich, Süße”, wiederholte Newt sanft und mit einem Schnippen seines Zauberstabs wurde der Busch gelöscht, der neben ihm eben dabei war, in Flammen aufzugehen, weil sich eine Handvoll Feuerdrachen laut zwitschernd und schnatternd darin verstecken wollte. “Keine Panik, alle zusammen, es ist vorbei”, sagte er, “Ihr habt wieder eure Ruhe.”   
Lily, die ebenso aufgebracht wirkte, wie ihre Schwester, erhob sich aus dem Busch und flog auf Newt zu. Sie blieb vor seinem Gesicht in der Luft hängen und zwitscherte lautstark, als wollte sie ihrem Ärger Luft machen. Newt musste kichern. “Es tut mir leid, in Ordnung?”, fragte er und schaute von ihr zu den anderen Drachen hin, “Das war eine dumme Idee. Gleich morgen bekommt er einen eigenen Platz.”   
Lily ließ sich mit einem trillernd-krächzenden Schrei auf Newts Schulter nieder und während sie sich zu beruhigen schien, nahmen die Funken, die von ihr ausgingen, ab. Newt fühlte die kleinen Brandlöcher, doch sie störten ihn nicht. Er war froh, dass es nicht schlimmer gekommen war. Das Männchen, das er von einem Schwarzmarkt freigekauft hatte, kam in seinem kleinen Frauenschwarm offensichtlich nicht gut an. Er würde ihm ein eigenes Gehege bauen – besser auf der anderen Seite des Koffers. Bisher hatte er noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, sich mit dem Paarungsverhalten von Feuerdrachen auseinander zu setzen. Er hatte gehofft, das nun nachholen zu können. Aber alles, was er bisher erfahren hatte, war, dass es keine gute Idee war, ein fremdes Männchen ohne Vorwarnung ins Revier der Weibchen zu bringen. Es hatte sie so sehr aufgeregt, dass ein wahres Feuerwerk losgegangen war, vor lauter Nervosität. Das Männchen hatte augenblicklich das Weite gesucht – vermutlich aus Angst, von den angriffslustigen Weibchen attackiert zu werden. Newt würde es gleich im Koffer suchen gehen.   
Als er nach einiger Zeit das Gefühl hatte, dass die Damen sich soweit beruhigt hatten, dass sie aufhören würden, alles in Brand zu stecken, verabschiedete er sich aus dem Gehege und machte sich auf die Suche. Er glaubte, das Männchen in einem der angelegenen Gehege finden zu können, doch wo auch immer es sich versteckt hielt, er konnte es nicht ausfindig machen. Newt verbrachte beinahe die ganze Nacht im Koffer. Einen Feuerdrachen zu finden, der sich versteckt hatte, war nicht sehr einfach. Sie waren kaum größer als gewöhnliche Ratten und deshalb vor allem in den großen Gehegen schwer auszumachen.   
Als er zum Morgengrauen müde aus dem Koffer stieg – kapitulierend und am Ende seiner Kräfte - tröstete er sich mit dem Gedanken, dass der kleine Feuerdrachen-Mann sicher wusste, wie er gut auf sich aufpasste. Immerhin hat er einen Schwarzmarkt überlebt.   
Newt sank vollbekleidet ins Bett und schloss die Augen. Er war augenblicklich eingeschlafen. 

Am nächsten Morgen weckte ihn der Geruch von Zimt und Butter.   
Newt öffnete die Augen verschlafen, ließ den Blick zur Uhr wandern und gab ein leidendes Stöhnen von sich. Es war beinahe elf, er hatte den Vormittag verschlafen. Kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, dass er erst gegen fünf ins Bett gekommen war.   
Der Geruch rief den Hunger, den er sonst nicht immer fühlte, nun deutlich auf den Plan. Solange er sich nicht vollkommen in Arbeit vertieft hatte, war Newt durchaus in der Lage, seine Bedürfnisse wahrzunehmen. Vom Hunger getrieben stand Newt auf und schlurfte in die Küche.   
“Guten Morgen”, hörte er eine samtene Stimme vom Küchentisch her, die deutlich amüsiert klang. “Ausgeschlafen?”   
“Aufgehört”, murrte Newt und ging zu Percival herüber, der eben Zeitung las. Percival ließ sie sinken und legte sie auf den Tisch, während Newt auf seinen Schoß sank und die Arme um seinen Nacken legte. Er schloss die Augen, legte sein Gesicht auf Percivals Schulter ab und sog seinen Duft ein. Morgens zeigten sich ihre Gegensätze deutlicher als sonst. Percival war bereits in Anzug und Krawatte gekleidet, das Haar perfekt frisiert und den Kaffee hatte er schon ausgetrunken. Er war gut informiert, hatte gesund gefrühstückt und das alles an einem Samstagmorgen. Es käme ihm nie im Traum in den Sinn, länger als nötig zu schlafen und dabei wichtige Dinge nicht erledigen zu können.   
Anders als Newt, der sich bereits in sein Bett zurückwünschte und, darüber hinaus, noch immer die Kleidung vom Vortag trug, die mittlerweile zerknittert war. Vom Zustand seines roten Haares ganz zu schweigen, das lockig in alle Richtungen abstand.   
“Du riechst nach Stroh und Ruß”, stellte Percival amüsiert fest.   
“Pompeij wurde nicht akzeptiert”, antwortete Newt, als würde das alles erklären.   
“Pompeij?”, fragte Percival.   
“Das Feuerdrachenmännchen”, erklärte Newt, “Die Mädchen haben sich auf ihn gestürzt und er ist geflüchtet.” Er seufzte. “Ich habe die ganze Nacht gesucht aber ich konnte ihn nicht finden.”   
Eine warme Hand strich ihm über den Rücken. “Er taucht schon wieder auf”, beruhigte ihn Percival.   
Newt nickte stumm. Das hoffte er auch. Er wollte nicht, dass dem Kleinen etwas zustieß, weil er sich ins falsche Gehege verirrt hatte.   
“Komm, iss etwas”, bat Percival und lenkte ihn damit von seinen Sorgen ab. “Das French Toast ist noch warm.”   
“French Toast?”, wiederholte Newt und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Deshalb hatte der Geruch so eine einnehmende Wirkung auf ihn gehabt. Newt liebte French Toast. Er war nur zu müde gewesen, um sofort zu erkennen, dass das tatsächlich sein Frühstück werden würde.   
Percival nickte schmunzelnd. “Glaubst du, ich merke nicht, wenn du die ganze Nacht wach bist?”, fragte er neckend, “Wenn du schon so spät ins Bett kommst, dann muss ich wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass du es nicht bereust, aufzustehen.”   
Newt errötete. “Percival”, sagte er gerührt und er hoffte, dass Percival verstand, welche tiefen Gefühle in diesem Wort mitschwangen.   
“Es muss dich sehr beschäftigt haben”, fuhr Percival schmunzelnd fort und zog ein wenig Stroh aus Newts Haar, “Wenn du dich in diesem Zustand ins Bett wagst ohne vorher duschen zu gehen.” Sein Blick wurde eine Spur gefährlich.   
Newt duckte sich augenblicklich. “Entschuldige”, murmelte er. Noch etwas, das sie unterschied: Percival mochte Ordnung und Sauberkeit. Newt wäre ihm dankbar gewesen, dass er trotz allem kein Fass aufmachte, aber er traute dem Frieden nicht. Die Strafe würde folgen... Auf andere Art als durch einen Streit. Ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln wanderte durch seinen Körper.   
“Sobald du deinen kleinen Freund gefunden hast, gehst du duschen”, befahl Percival mit einem Lächeln, das seine Eckzähne entblößte. Newt, dessen Kehle trocken geworden war, nickte stumm.   
“Und ich werde dich begleiten”, fuhr Percival mit einem Schnurren in der Stimme fort. “Um sicherzugehen, dass es sich lohnt.” Er biss Newt sanft ins Ohrläppchen. “Wir machen dich erst noch richtig schmutzig und dann ganz sauber.”   
Newt lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, während sich sein Puls beschleunigte. “Percival!”, echauffierte er sich mit einem leisen Lachen und brachte Abstand zwischen sie, sprang von Percivals Schoß, bevor der ihn aufhalten konnte, und griff sich in seiner Flucht einen Toast. Er biss hinein, während er ein paar Schritte in die Küche hinein ging und gab ein genießendes Stöhnen von sich. “Die sind lecker”, seufzte er und drehte sich zu ihm herum. Sein Bissen blieb ihm beinahe im Halse stecken bei dem hungrigen Blick, mit dem der Ältere ihn bedachte.   
“Nur weiter so”, sagte Percival gefährlich lächelnd, “Provoziere mich noch mehr und ich werde dich direkt in die Dusche schleifen.”   
Newt fühlte sein Gesicht noch heißer werden. Er warf Percival ein scheues Lächeln zu. “Ich beeil mich”, versprach er, griff einen weiteren Toast und verschwand, bevor Percival noch etwas sagen konnte.   
Er sprang in den Koffer, lief durch die Gehege, während er seinen French Toast aß und suchte noch einmal an den Stellen, an denen er bereits gewesen war. Dann an denen, für die beim letzten Mal die Zeit nicht gereicht hatte. Dann lief er zum Gehege der Feuerdrachen-Damen. Auch hier war Pompeij nicht zu finden.   
Es dauerte beinahe den halben Tag, bis Newt schließlich aufgab. Mittlerweile war seine Laune deutlich gesunken. Er machte sich Sorgen um den Kleinen, fragte sich, ob er ihn übersehen hatte oder ob ihm wirklich etwas zugestoßen war.   
Mit hängenden Schultern trat Newt den Rückweg an, nachdem er die Tiere versorgt hatte. Er verließ den Koffer, schloss ihn und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer. Frustriert und enttäuscht wollte Newt den Rest des Tages nutzen, eine Flasche Wein zu öffnen und den Verlust zu betrauern, doch so weit kam er nicht.   
Percival saß bereits auf dem Sofa, nahe dem Kamin, und beachtete ihn nicht. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war auf die kleine Standuhr aus Holz gerichtet, die sonst auf dem Kamin stand und die er nun in der Hand hielt. Das vordere Glas war geöffnet. Percival schaute hinein.   
Neugierig trat Newt näher und hörte dann, dass der Ältere leise murmelte. Er hatte ein-zwei Finger in die Uhr geschoben und sprach unentwegt in einer ruhigen Stimme. Es war ein ungewöhnliches Verhalten für Percival.   
Newt kam noch näher und sah endlich, dass eine funkensprühende Schwanzspitze aus der Uhr herausschoss, Percivals Finger streifte und sich eilig wieder hineinzog.   
“Wie hast du...?”, hauchte Newt leise und ließ sich vorsichtig neben Percival auf dem Sofa nieder.   
“Er muss dir in der Nacht hinausgefolgt sein”, murmelte Percival ebenso leise, um den Drachen nicht zu verschrecken, “Als ich vorhin durchs Wohnzimmer lief, hörte ich, dass das Ticken der Uhr unregelmäßig war und es raschelte darin, als wären Mäuse dabei, sich häuslich einzurichten.”   
Newt lachte leise. “Es ist dunkel und gerade groß genug für ihn”, stellte er nickend fest, “Nah am Feuer. Weit weg von anderen Feuerdrachen.” Er erhob sich. “Wir sollten ihn in den Koffer bringen. Ich habe schon ein kleines Gehege für ihn angelegt.”   
Percival nickte, schloss vorsichtig das Glas und folgte Newt in den Koffer hinein. Das neue Gehege lag direkt neben dem der anderen Feuerdrachen. Nach reiflicher Überlegung hatte sich Newt dafür entschieden. Sie mochten sich nicht kennen und die Mädchen waren vielleicht verschreckt gewesen, aber am Ende waren Feuerdrachen Rudeltiere. Er konnte Pompeij nicht für immer von den anderen abschotten, er würde ihn nach und nach heranführen.   
Aber fürs erste stellten sie die Uhr in die Mitte des kleinen Geheges und Newt verstreute eine Handvoll Kellerasseln, die er mitgebracht hatte, direkt davor. Percival öffnete das Gehäuse.   
Langsam schob sich eine orangerote Kralle hinaus, griff eine Kellerassel und zog sie hinein. Dann noch eine. Und irgendwann, nach der dritten oder vierten, schien der Feuerdrache mutig genug zu sein, sein Versteck zu verlassen. Er kam zögerlich hinaus, beschnupperte den Felsen, auf dem die Uhr stand und hielt dann die Schnauze in die Luft. Dann, als hätte er eine Entscheidung getroffen, spannte er die Flügel aus und schoss in die Lüfte. Er segelte mehrmals um Percival und Newt herum, ehe er sich in das Geäst eines Baumes setzte und begann, sich zu putzen.   
“Sehr gut”, seufzte Newt erleichtert. “Er sieht viel entspannter aus als gestern.”   
“Meinst du, er kommt zurecht?”, fragte Percival und legte Newt eine Hand auf die Hüfte.   
Newt, der ebenfalls deutlich ruhiger war als noch vorhin, nickte zufrieden. “Solange wir es mit den Annäherungen nicht übertreiben, sicherlich.”   
“Gut”, sagte Percival mit samtiger Stimme und drückte Newt einen Kuss auf den Hals. “Dann wirst du hier ja vorerst nicht mehr gebraucht.” Er leckte ihm über die Ohrmuschel.   
Der plötzliche Stimmungsumschwung überforderte Newt. “Perc-...”, keuchte er.   
“Badezimmer”, knurrte Percival ungeduldig, “Jetzt.”   
Plötzlich damit konfrontiert zu werden, was nun folgen würde, machte Newt unheimlich nervös. So nervös, dass er nicht wusste, wohin mit seinen Emotionen. Sein ausgeprägter Fluchtinstinkt setzte ein. “Aber, ich muss noch... ich muss...”, stammelte er und überlegte fieberhaft, welchen Grund er vorbringen könnte und was es war, das er nicht aufschieben durfte. “...die Uhr, ich muss... und ich habe noch nicht...”, fuhr er verzweifelt fort.   
“Dusche”, befahl Percival. “Sofort. Lass mich dich schmutzig machen, Kitten.”   
Newt gab ein leises Wimmern von sich. Bei Morgana, er hatte noch jedes Tierwesen gezähmt. Wie kam es dann, dass er sich Percivals animalischer Seite so wenig erwehren konnte?   
Andererseits... wieso sollte er sich wehren, wenn das Sich-Ergeben so belohnt wurde?

**Author's Note:**

> So, das war der erste von 24 Oneshots für meine Adventskalender-Serie ;)  
> Ihr bekommt also 24 One Shots der verschiedenen Pairings, jeden Tag eins. Primär wird es Percival und Credence sein, Newt, Albus und Gellert werden aber auch vorkommen.  
> Jetzt ist es euch vielleicht schon aufgefallen: Oneshots sind nicht meine Stärke. Ich bin einfach nicht gut darin, eine Geschichte kurz zu halten. Die einzelnen Kapitel werden also recht lang (ich denke nicht, dass das jemanden stört :P) UND einige der Geschichten haben sogar ein zweites (oder drittes o.O) Kapitel als Fortsetzung.  
> Diese Fortsetzungen werde ich nicht direkt posten, denn sie gehören ja nicht zu den Beiträgen, die ich für die 24 "Türchen" verfasst habe. ABER: Ihr könnt sie noch AM GLEICHEN TAG auf Patreon lesen, wenn ihr euch dort anmeldet und 90cent für mich spendet. (https://www.patreon.com/Jessica_Graves)  
> Für alle anderen stelle ich die Fortsetzungen im Januar hier bei AO3 online, indem ich bei den jeweiligen Oneshots ein weiteres Kapitel anlege ;)


End file.
